Kovu and Simba: Nope, Just Alaric Jones
by petitprincess
Summary: Kovu and Simba are back and they get into some trouble with a poacher, Alaric Jones, who's pretty obsessed with hunting any animal, especially lions. Will they be able to drive this man out of Africa? Or will they become beautiful skin rugs that'll be on sale for 65.99? Rated M for harsh language, but the violence is T.


Simba and Kovu were…running for their lives! There was a huge truck right behind them and a large man shooting at them. Kovu panted, "This…is your…fault."

Simba looked at him confusingly. He wheezed, "Not it's…not, you're the one who wanted to drop it there. It's mostly your fault."

A bullet was shot at them, but luckily it missed. The man shouted, " **You both are gonna be throw rugs, when I'm done with you!** "

The young lion looked back and replied, "Have a heart, Testa!"

The guy shot another bullet, yet again it missed. Simba had the urge to hit Kovu. He knows that he can understand them. He ranted, "Kovu, you're stupid. Stop insulting him."

They were nearing Pride Rock and they saw two figures at the top. At the peak were Nala and Kiara. Nala called, "Simba! What happened?"

"Who started all of this?" Kiara followed.

They both shouted, "He did it!"

Right after they said that, they tripped and went tumbling across the ground. The truck stopped in front of them. The man came out of the truck, laughing. He leered, "It's over for the both of you."

The two were too tangled in each other's limbs and couldn't get up. They heard a few lionesses' roar and come to their aid, but the man shot the gun to give off a warning. Nala and Kiara started crying. Sarabi whispered, "Oh please, no."

The man was about to pull the trigger. Kovu and Simba looked at each other. Kovu sighed, "I'm gonna miss living."

Simba groaned, "How and why did this all happen?"

The man pulled the trigger and the two cringed.

* * *

 _Back to beginning_

Simba lied out in the sun, getting a little bit of rest and Nala laid right beside him. Kovu was lying down about 10 feet away with Kiara on his stomach. This was the first peaceful morning they actually had in these past few days. They hoped it would stay that way. Of course, the peace didn't last very long when they heard a low rumbling noise. Kiara lifted her head up and looked at Kovu. He informed, "I didn't do that!"

All the sudden, there booming noises. Simba growled, "Humans."

Sure enough, about 1 mile away was humans. They were setting up camp or something. A large man came out of the truck. He has dark brown short hair, he's tan, and he wore safari gear. He smiled quite broadly. He laughed, "This is good! I know I'll be getting what I want soon enough."

A dark skinned man (probably someone who lives in Africa) asked, "What are you here for?"

The man pulled out skin from a case he had. Everyone's (but the man) jaw dropped. It was lion skin. Kiara fainted and Kovu caught her in time. Nala whispered, "Simba, should we get out of here? Simba?"

She heard rumbling noise in his chest and noticed him glaring intensely at the man. She placed her paw on his shoulder to calm him, but it didn't do much as his growling got more intense. The resident informed, "Sir, I don't think it's a good idea to hunt lions out here. It's ill-"

The man chuckled, "Of course it's a good idea! Besides, I have a license saying I can take down these nuisances ( **A/N: I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist, but let's pretend it does** ). I'll be going home in no time with a truck full of lion skins, or my name isn't Alaric Jones."

Kovu cocked his head. "That isn't his name. Then what is?"

Simba and Nala rolled their eyes. The African just sighed at him and started walking away. Alaric shouted, "Hey! You don't want your truck!"

"I think you'll need it more." The guy replied. He just shrugged and started unpacking.

Kiara sighed, "I really don't know how I should feel about him being here. Well, at least he hasn't seen us yet."

And then Kovu shouted, " **Hi!** "

They all covered his mouth. Alaric turned around and saw them. He looked around to see who shouted, 'hi', but it didn't matter, he found what he was looking for. Simba instantly got in front of them and roared. He reached in the back of the truck and pulled out a gun. Staring wide-eyed at the gun, the four all got up and started running. He just laughed. "Dumb creatures. It ain't even loaded."

* * *

They ran all the way back to Pride Rock. Sarabi, who was lying on the peak, saw them running, looking panicked. She looked down and asked, "What happened? You all look like you saw a ghost."

Nala responded a slight winded, "We…saw a…human."

She gave them a confusing look and asked, "We have humans here all the time. What's so different now compared to before?"

They all looked at each other, none of them wanting to step up to the plate. Simba sighed feeling like it was his duty to tell her what's going on. The four walked up to the edifice, feeling it was best to tell Sarabi to her face. Simba answered, "It's poachers."

Sarabi lowered her head in fear. A whole bunch of awful scenarios went through her head. She couldn't help, but imagine her pride being shot and skinned just for some man to call a trophy. She ordered, "Simba, I want you to go and see where he's staying. I think we're going to have to drive him out of Africa."

He nodded and started going back. Kovu shouted as Simba was descending, "Don't die!"

Kovu turned around and was about to go into the den until Kiara called, "Kovu!"

He turned around and gulped, "Y-yes."

* * *

 **How can Alaric understand them? Two words: Magical bullshit. That's pretty much the explanation for those types of stories.**

 **So, yeah, that ended kind of weirdly. My brain ended up dying out pretty quickly after that. Next chapter will have them inside of Alaric's cabin, also this isn't going to be _too_ serious, but it will have moments of intensity...kinda. Also, I hope you like the reprisal of this series. Please leave a review and check out my tumbr Ask King Simba and Co-King Kovu. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from TLK franchise, except Alaric.**


End file.
